FIGHT!
by Booter-Freak
Summary: VIOLENCE! BLOODSPRAY! That's what we want in an Avatar fic!
1. Chapter 1

FIGHT

So, yeah, I'm back in the fanfiction saddle. Yay? This time, I'm writing a series of one-shots. No real plot, no real in-depth character analysis, no real connection to the show...just fight scenes. Yep. A big ol' collection of fight scenes between characters I'd like to see duke it out. Some will be light and silly, while others will be knock-down, drag-out matches. Hope ya'll enjoy reading the violence as much as I enjoy writing it!

* * *

Match #1: Sokka Vs. Ty Lee 

Sometimes, you just want to see a pair of non-benders go at it. And no, the Ty Lokka ship has nothing to do with this, thankyouverymuch

* * *

Sokka stared down the Pink Girl. This really wasn't a good match for him. He'd much rather be fighting the Scary Dark Girl, since they were both skilled at throwing weapons. But as soon as Katara laid eyes on the Pink Girl, she practically dove for the creepy one. Sokka didn't blame Katara, though. Pink Girl scared Katara. He saw how frightened she got about losing her waterbending. To Katara, waterbending was everything—if she lost that, she was completely helpless. 

Still, it didn't make his job any easier. Pink Girl was fast and flexible, and she knew a variety of pressure point techniques that could render him defenseless in just a few moves. Well, at least they were out in an open space. That gave him more room to duck and weave and her fewer things to bounce off of.

Sokka took out his club. His boomerang would be useless here. Everything from here on out would be close range, fast-paced fighting. He tensed.

Pink Girl was the first to move. She charged head on, full speed, but Sokka knew better than to believe she would attempt a direct attack. As he expected, she rolled and changed direction at the last second, hoping to catch him off guard, then leapt at him to make a quick jab with her two extended fingers. Sokka didn't even attempt to make a hard block, and instead made a sudden turn sideways to avoid the blow. He caught her wrist as her hand flew past where his neck had been seconds earlier.

Quickly, he tried to maneuver her into a position where he could twist her arm behind her back and pin her to the ground, but apparently she was born without joints, because she managed to weasel out of his hold and position herself for another poke-attack in a few seconds flat. The Pink Girl jabbed her free hand at his chest; luckily, he had been smart enough to keep his arm and club over the upper part of his torso, instinctively protecting vitals, and was able to block her blow with the flat of his club.

But she was fast—_way_ too fast—and he didn't feel at all safe with her so close. Still gripping her wrist, Sokka used all his force and leverage to fling her away from himself.

The Pink Girl gave him a look of utmost annoyance when she recovered, and delicately rubbed her bruised wrist. "That _hurt_, you know," she whined, and assumed another limp-wristed stance. The way she held herself, with her fingers pointed down to the ground, gave her the appearance of a puppy begging, but Sokka knew better from experience. He prepared for another go.

Again, she initiated the fight. She bounded forward, all energy, then leapt high above him and flipped, preparing to come down in an aerial attack. Sokka quickly got out of the way before she landed, but almost as soon as she hit the ground the Pink Girl sprang again, relentless in her attempt to get into close range. Sokka continually had to retreat in order to stay out of reach of her whip like attacks.

So far he had been entirely defensive, and so Sokka tried to gain some offensive by swinging his club at her. A dumb move. As soon as the momentum of the club had him in a committed line of motion, the Pink Girl nimbly ducked and waited for and opening. As the swinging of the club moved his arms out of the way of his vitals, she made a deft poke to a soft spot on his lower abdomen. Sokka gasped in agony. Such a little poke shouldn't cause so much pain! He was about to bring his club back around again, but he saw her eyes were already trained on it, waiting. She was expecting him to make another wide swing aimed at the upper body. Well, she could guess again. Instead of following through with the swing, he suddenly shifted weight and position, slipping his foot behind hers. Sokka hooked it and tripped her. The look of surprise on the Pink Girl's face was almost comical—she definitely wasn't expecting any foot work from him!

He quickly leapt back to put some well needed space between him and her. This wasn't working. He was_ losing_ to her again, dammit! Sokka looked down at his club. That weapon was about as helpful as a broken leg—this battle and the ones before it had already proven that. What he needed was a defensive weapon, something small and fast that could be maneuvered quickly to defend against Pink Girl's blows. The club was large, heavy, and built for delivering brutal finishing moves—completely opposite of what he needed. Sokka sighed inwardly; both his weapons were completely ineffective for fighting this girl. As Pink Girl acrobatically leapt from where she lay into a fighting position, Sokka recalled his other weapon. He quickly glanced around. No one here but this nutty girl. If the others ever found out he had been keeping this weapon as a momento...he would never hear the end of their teasing. With a slight bit of self-consciousness, he sheathed his club and pulled out his third, secret weapon.

* * *

Ty Lee Stared at the Blue Boy with some great amount of curiosity. He looked...kinda embarrassed. She watched as he reached behind him to take something out. At last, she saw it...a little rectangular stick? She squinted. What was this guy doing? Well, no matter. She had better finish this soon. Her horoscope said she would be having an especially successful week, but no sense in tempting fate. Besides, Azula and Mai would be expecting her. And Azula was not one to be kept waiting. 

Ty Lee charged yet again, this time ducking and flipping all over the place. She was sure these erratic movements would be enough to confuse the Blue Boy, but he kept his eyes locked on her and his stick close in front of him. Finally, when she thought he was least expecting it, she crouched like a cat and pounced, aiming straight for the neck. A good, quick jab to the side of the windpipe would be enough to knock him out. But suddenly—_OW!_—her fingers were blocked! Ty Lee gaped in surprise. That wasn't just a stick!

It was a golden fan.

* * *

Sokka noted with satisfaction the Pink Girl's shock. His usual fighting style was too blunt and direct to be used against someone as fast and flexible as her—but he was pretty sure the style he learned from Suki and the other warriors of Kyoshi would take care of Miss Pinky just fine. "You're a _dancer_?" the Pink Girl exclaimed. Sokka grit his teeth. Even if it was his best chance for success, it sure wasn't a very _manly_ style of fighting.

* * *

While Ty Lee was still agape, Blue Boy snapped the fan shut and rapped it across her still extended hand. _Hard._ She squealed and instantly drew her hand back. Blue Boy wasted no time advancing and waving the re-extended fan in her face. With the fan coming within millimeters of her face, Ty Lee had to back off. But every time she retreated, he advanced, flapping that stupid thing in her face, rendering her unable to see or focus. Annoyed, she slapped it away angrily and shot a hand forward to attack a pressure point that would render his arm useless. 

However, the Blue Boy was quicker now, and he jabbed the closed fan right at her shoulder joint, shoving her backwards and making and the pressure point she was aiming for out of reach. Ty Lee pulled her hand back a little and turned her wrist inwards, aiming for a pressure point on the elbow of his extended arm. It wouldn't immobilize him, but it would make using his joint considerably painful. Just as she was about to strike, he suddenly dropped his arm and brought it up sharply. The folded fan caught her right under the chin, the force of it causing her head to snap up sharply.

Ty Lee staggered back, stunned and very angry. That was _not cool!_ She rubbed her chin and shouted, "If you've left a mark...!" She charged at him, hands flying, whipping out attacks with a vengeance. However, with this new fighting style, Blue Boy was agilely ducking out of the way and using his extended fan to deflect and block her strikes. It was like she was fighting a completely different person! She needed to immobilize him, but couldn't seem to do it with the defense the fan was providing.

She thought a moment, backing off. If she were to bring Blue Boy down, she would need to use her superior speed to hit him somewhere his fan couldn't reach in time. Ty Lee clapped her hands together. She got it!

* * *

Sokka warily watched her clap and smile. Whatever she was happy about, it couldn't be good for him. With great exuberance, she pounced and danced around him—trying once more to confuse and disorient him. Suddenly, she swivelled and made a lunge for his neck. He brought his fan up quickly to block her hand, but she dropped to the ground in an instant and jabbed him in certain parts of his knees and hips. Sokka fell to the ground as his legs turned to jelly. The Pink Girl leapt back and gleefully taunted, "You're pretty good with you're arms, but I bet you won't be going anywhere fast with your legs like that, huh?" And with a cheeky smile, she skipped off. 

Sokka narrowed his eyes. _Cheater!_ There was no way he was going to just sit there, limp legged, and be made a fool of. Sokka made an evil grin and waited for the Pink Girl to get a good distance away. Then he struck.

* * *

Aang and the rest of the gang charged into the clearing, having just escaped Azula and Mai. All they needed was to pick up Sokka and get the heck out of there. They found him in the middle of a clearing crawling towards them, his limp legs testimony to the work of Ty Lee's hands. At the edge of the clearing, they saw the acrobatic girl face down in the dirt, out cold. 

"What happened to her?" Katara asked as Aang and Toph pulled him aboard Appa.

Sokka smiled wickedly. "As the old Southern Water Tribe proverb goes: Never turn your back on a man with a boomerang handy."

* * *

LOL, you know Sokka totally made that proverb up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fight! 

Next Up: Iroh Vs. Jun


	2. Chapter 2

Match #2: Iroh Vs. Jun (totally un-betaed too!)

Takes place early in season two...somewhere...

Not only do they make a great match, they make a great couple!

* * *

Much as Zuko detested sleeping in the forest and living without the luxuries to which he was accustomed, there was good reason to keep a low profile after the siege of the Northern Water Tribe. With the high bounty placed on their heads by the Earth Kingdom and Princess Azula, it was in their best interest to avoid cities where they might be spotted and recognized from their wanted posters. Still, basic provisions were needed, and on occasion Prince Zuko or Iroh would slip into a town where they could attain what they needed.

Prince Zuko had offered to go on this latest supply run, but Iroh insisted that he go instead. Iroh figured as long as he kept his hat low and moved quickly, he could buy supplies needed and get out without any one seeing or recognizing him.

He hadn't counted on being discovered by his _smell_.

His quick stride along the city's docks and shops were interrupted by a velvety voice Iroh knew signaled trouble. "Greetings, General Iroh."

She coldly smiled down at him from atop her beast, her lips as black as her hair. The look in her eyes was that of a predator.

"Ah, the lovely Jun," Iroh said mildly, with a bit of apprehension, "It is good to see you again."

Jun's smile deepened but remained just as cold. "The pleasure is mutual. You know why I'm here, old man. Come quietly, so I can collect your bounty without useless conflict."

Iroh chuckled. "Only if you give me a kiss first," he teased. Jun was not amused.

Iroh glanced around the dock. There had to be a method of escape. The former general knew he could end this right now with a quick and powerful strike of lightning, but he had no wish to seriously hurt or kill a lady as beautiful or skilled as Jun. Nor did he want any of the Earth Kingdom townsfolk seeing he was a firebender, either. Most of the people on the docks had cleared off as soon as Jun had arrived, but Iroh knew there were plenty of spectators watching from the safety of nearby buildings. He would have to somehow fend her off without being lethal or giving away his status as a firebender. Quite the handicap, knowing the fighting prowess Jun possessed. He needed to find a way to outwit Jun and her beast.

Jun didn't trust to leave Iroh with his thoughts for an instant, and spurred her shirshu to lash out with its barbed tongue. Iroh ducked it reflexively–the tongue just missing him—and raced for the water. He knew he could not possibly outrun Jun or her beast on land, and even if he could, her beast would track him. His best chance for escape lay in the boats bobbing at the docks. Iroh knew Jun's shirshu would not be able to follow him once he set sail: shirshus were poor swimmers and his scent could not be followed among the waves. He would decide how to get back to Prince Zuko later.

As Iroh–rather awkwardly, given his size–ran for the water, the bounty hunter laughed and brought out her whip. With a deft swing of her arm, she lashed her whip out towards Iroh and caught him by the foot, causing him to fall hard to the ground. The man didn't stay in her grip for long as he used a super-heated hand to discreetly burn through the whip. He then rolled the last few feet of the dock and into the water.

Jun hissed in frustration and guided her shirshu to the edge of the dock. The old man was nowhere to be seen. It didn't matter. She knew he was planning to make a getaway on one of these ships. Once he left the water, her shirshu would pick up his smell again, even if the ocean water had washed off a great deal of his scent. It was just a matter of time.

Iroh quietly bobbed to the surface between two small boats located a little further down the harbor. He could see Jun in the distance, her sharp eyes searching methodically, and her beast sniffing the air for the slightest trace of his scent. Iroh knew there was no chance of him getting away on one of this ships if he did not do something about that beast's keen sense of smell. He needed to find a way to "blind" the sightless beast.

The old general quickly looked around him as he treaded water. Most boats were fishing, transport and cargo. One boat in particular caught his interest—a boat carrying several large bundles of needle-grass. Iroh thought for a moment. Needle-grass was used for roof thatching, since that was about all it was good for. It was often considered a nuisance, since it was prickly and difficult to remove. Yanking it often cut the hands, tilling it was hard work because it grew in clumps, and_burning_ it often created a terrible smell. Iroh smiled and thanked his luck. A plume of thick, pungent smoke was all he needed.

He ducked under water again and swam to the boat. With a small pang of regret for the owner, Iroh set fire to the boat, and swam away a quickly as he could.

Jun gripped the reins of her beast in irritation. An acrid, eye burning smoke was billowing from one of the boats, and the strong wind blustering across the docks was spreading it everywhere. She felt her shirshu shake its head in pain and agitation. That sneaky old goat. He was trying to shut down her shirshu's ability to track him. Well, it would take more than that to lose her! She would watch...and _wait_.

Iroh shivered in the water. Well insulated as he was with his own...excess, the chill of the ocean water was starting to sink in. If he did not want to suffer hypothermia, he would need to get out of these waters soon. He was fairly certain the smoke would hide him from the shirshu well enough for him to sneak aboard one of these ships.

Spotting what appeared to be an empty boat, Iroh doggy-paddled toward it. Making sure he stayed out of the view of Jun, the former general attempted to hoist himself up into the boat. Unfortunately, the rim of the boat was too far up for him to get a good reach, and the sides were extremely slippery. There was no way he could climb up. Disappointed, Iroh looked around. Next to him was a rather weather-beaten fishing boat. It was old, wooden, and its sails were full of patches. Ordinarily, Iroh would have passed up a ship whose sea worthiness looked so questionable, but in this case, it was his best opportunity for escape. The fishing vessel must have still been loaded down with its haul, for the vessel was sunk deep into the water, and Iroh could easily reach the rim of the boat and pull himself up. He was certain the smoke he had created would keep the creature from detecting him whilst he pushed off. Hopefully the wind would be strong enough to pull him out of dock quickly before Jun could stop him.

The elderly man spared a quick glance in Jun's direction. She was still on the search for him, though the smoke remained thick. He had to time this right, or she would spot him for certain. Jun glanced in the opposite direction and Iroh quickly hauled himself onto deck and laid flat for a moment, hoping Jun had not spotted him.

He peeked over the ridge.

Jun was gone.

Iroh frantically looked around. Where was she, had she seen him? Iroh's questions were quite abruptly answered with a violent jolt of the ship, water sloshing onto the deck. Jun and her shirshu were on board. Damn.

"Fool," she sneered, "Did you think you could escape? You may have blinded my shirshu, but you didn't blind _me_. All I needed to do was keep a sharp eye out...with the aid of some mirrors,"—at this point she flashed him her metal wrist guards. That was how she had spotted him!

"It's over, old man!" she menaced, and spurred her shirshu forward to attack.

_CRACK._

The old wooden deck gave way under the shirshu's weight, and the three of them crashed below deck. Iroh groaned and lifted himself up, wincing in pain from cuts caused by shards of wood and having landed in the Catch of the Day. Before him, the shirshu rose and shook its head. Illuminated by the sunlight shining through the large hole in the deck, Iroh could see Jun had fallen from her saddle, but was largely unhurt. Iroh did not know if he should feel glad about this or not.

It was at this point the former general learned something new about shirshus...they are incredibly uncomfortable in small, confined spaces, especially when said spaces rocked about. As the shirshu began to panic, confused from the fall and the overwhelming smell of fish and smoke, Iroh realized both his and Jun's relative health would be short lived if something was not done to calm the beast down.

He could see Jun's thoughts followed his, as she attempted to calm her animal in a soothing voice. But as the rocking of the ship grew, so did the beast's claustrophobic panic, and it began clawing and lashing out with its barbed tongue. Iroh grabbed a red-stripe snapper by the tail and swung it like a bat, deflecting the tongue as it lashed towards him. Jun, trapped against the wall of the ship, tried to dodge the bullwhip-like motions of the tongue, to no avail. She was struck against the arm and fell paralyzed to the ground. Iroh knew Jun was in mortal peril of being trampled to death by her frightened animal, and made a dash towards her.

The shirshu's tongue lashed wildly as the animal writhed and clawed in fear and confusion. Iroh ducked to avoid a paw swipe, noticing the deep groves the beast's claws dug into the wood of the ship. It was difficult to avoid blows, with the ship rocking so violently. He scrambled out of the way of the shirshu's claws as they were raked across the floor. Iroh grabbed the largest fish he could find and dove under the shirshu, using the fish as sled. He slid under the beast and past the claws, only to be thrown aside as he got up when the shirshu's thrashing tail struck him. Iroh pulled himself up and crawled as quickly as possible to the paralyzed and frightened Jun.

Grabbing the bounty hunter, he attempted to move her to safety–but where _was _it safe, with this crazed beast raging so close to them?

Iroh's thoughts were interrupted as the ship made one final lurch under the shirshu's struggles...and tipped over. Water rushed in to greet them, and Iroh and Jun barely managed to take huge gasps of breath before the water hit. The shirshu's panic went to unprecedented heights, and Iroh knew there was no way to get past the hysterical animal and to the surface without suffering major injury from its claws or from the ship's debris floating in the water. The only way to escape this situation...was to blow the ship apart.

Hoping Jun would not be burned by the water getting too hot, Iroh placed his palm forward and unleashed a fire blast into the side of the ship that gave justice to the name "Dragon of the West". Unable to remain intact after so much abuse, the ship blew into pieces and sank to the depths below. Iroh swam as quickly as he could through the heavy debris to the surface, his bloodied limbs tired and aching. Both he and Jun reached the surface, followed soon after by the howling shirshu. Gasping, Iroh pulled Jun over his back and wrapped her limp arms around his neck, and swam for the nearest boat.

The rim was too high for him to reach, so he snatched Jun's whip, which she had fastened to her belt after he had burned off part of it. With a grunt he lashed it towards the mast of the vessel. Luckily, it was still long enough to reach and wrap around the mast, and with a tremendous effort, Iroh pulled himself and Jun aboard. He looked out from the ship to see what had happened. Both he and Jun had gone completely unseen as a scared, bedraggled, and very snappish shirshu pulled itself ashore, and bewildered spectators nearby wondered what on earth had just happened.

Iroh smiled as people shouted in confusion and orders from the local police to restrain the wild shirshu were warily carried out. With all that was happening on shore, he was certain he could discreetly sail off with Jun without being noticed. He turned to Jun, and saw her limp, wet, and with makeup running down her _livid_ face. "I'll let the local people take care of your animal," he said, tying her to the mast of the ship with her whip, using foolproof sailor knots, "You can come back to get your beast later, after I drop you off somewhere, my dear."

Jun hissed words of pure venom as he untied the small skiff and quietly pushed off from the docks, "I will _get you_, old man."

"Yes, yes," Iroh said, looking around. Hmm...perhaps Prince Zuko and him could use this ship and its supplies, after he made sure to leave Jun somewhere safe. Well, so much for setting an example to his nephew about not stealing, he thought dismally.

In the meantime...

"You must admit, my dear," said Iroh, steering the rudder of the small sailing boat and winking over his shoulder at Jun, "Sailing together on a lovely day such as this...it's quite romantic, wouldn't you say?"

Jun growled.

* * *

Yaaaay, go Iroh. He always gets the girl. Sorry for the long dry spell. I must learn not to abandon written projects. Next up is Aang vs. Toph. 


End file.
